


drew me in to your flame, now I'm stuck in your game

by WakahisaDManami



Category: One Piece
Genre: ... even if that person is a boyfriend of sorts, Ace isn't about to let Law go home with someone who looks at him wrong, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends meeting up for a drink, Kid's a mercenary, Law's his arm candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar put his glass down with a thud, nodded to Ace, and crossed the floor without a backwards glance.</p><p>Ace suddenly wondered whether he’d see his friend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drew me in to your flame, now I'm stuck in your game

“Who’s _that_?” Ace asked, admiration clear in his voice.

Trafalgar didn’t look up. His shoulders hunched slightly, but the younger man was too busy drooling to notice.

“Eustass. Don’t go near him.”

“Abs of steel,” Ace said absently, barely listening.

“He’s smart, Eustass; not just a mindless thug. Legendary temper, but when calm … don’t underestimate him.”

“What does he do? The good stuff?”

“Mercenary. His gang does some arms dealing, but he isn’t part of it. Government contract. Keeps himself clean and out of the spotlight.”

“International?”

“Africa and Asia, mostly, but occasionally Europe. All the same to him.”

“Must gather a crowd wherever he goes.” Ace took a swig of his beer, settling his elbows on the counter, still staring. “You know an awful lot about it.”

“Arm candy,” Law said, a hint of self-depreciation and bitterness in his voice as he downed his shot. “Blabbers when he thinks he’s safe, the fool.”

Ace raised an eye brow, turning towards his friend.

“You’ve been at it a while?”

“Too long.”

“Oi, Trafalgar!” The doctor flinched, and Ace frowned as he watched disgust dominate his friend’s expression for a moment before it became neutral. “Your place or mine?”

"Mine, no doubt. More _convenient_."

Trafalgar put his glass down with a thud, nodded to Ace, and crossed the floor without a backwards glance. The red-haired man wrapped his arm tightly around the smaller man’s shoulders, kissing him, and Ace suddenly wondered whether he’d see his friend again. Eustass sent him a dark look over Law’s head as if he’d read his mind, and Ace lifted his bottle in a mock salute. The redhead scowled, sweeping Law out of the bar.

Ace finished his beer and gave them a couple of minutes before following behind. Law’s place was closer than his.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised new instalments in _Would You Love a Monsterman?_ and _The Twisted and the Manic_.
> 
> The _WYLaM_ one is finished, but there is rewriting and editing to be done and it's been sitting around for a few months because of writer's block. It will be published; I just need some time to wrestle it into shape and finish editing it. I can't promise anything, but I hope to get it published this fall.
> 
> The _TTatM_ one is in progress. I have written somewhere around twenty chapters. The problem is that I have a few chapters that pick up straight after IWABY (I love being able to shorten the names, can you tell?) and then a dozen or so that happen over a period of ~two months ... three months after the others. I'm working out how best to fuse them together. I have added a PWP in this 'verse to [my Tumblr](http://wakahisadmanami.tumblr.com/post/84028148906/one-piece-trafalgar-law-eustass-kid-abo-verse) and plan to release a few more there that are the beginning of the sequel and will be released here with the sequel; you can keep an eye on further instalments until I manage to wrestle it into shape and publish it here.
> 
> Sorry for the delays =( I hope you enjoyed this completely unrelated piece!


End file.
